


Five Minutes

by orphan_account



Series: Elams Texting AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liza: i want a divorceJohnny: we're not legally married so technically you can't legally divorce usLiza:  ill get a divorce on the black marketAHam: thats not a thing you can doLiza: i feel attacked





	Five Minutes

AHam: according to all known laws of aviation 

Johnny: there is no way a bee should be able to fly

Liza: i left for five minutes to get a glass of water from the fucking kitchen

AHam: your point?

Liza: you weRE BOTH ASLEEP FIVE MINUTES AGO

Johnny: you dropped the ice tray on the ground it woke us up

Liza: thats fair

AHam: when r u gonna be back upstairs i wanna make out 

Liza: im not coming back stairs until you turn off that godforesaken movie

Johnny: tHE BEE MOVIE IS A FUCKING CLASSIC

Liza: i want a divorce

Johnny: we're not legally married so technically you can't legally divorce us

Liza:  ill get a divorce on the black market

AHam: thats not a thing you can do

Liza: i feel attacked

AHam: i am sorry for attack u

Johnny: im not

Liza: ok im coming back upstairs bc i want to hold ur hands

Liza: get ready to be attacked by hand-held  ingredients 

Johnny: wha t

AHam: eliza what the actual fuck

Liza: i wrote "hand-holding" but it autocorrected  to "hand-held ingredients" i do n t eve n 

AHam: I'm literally sobbing

Johnny: he's not kidding there are actual tears in his eyes

Liza: on my way

AHam: wait can u bring oreos pleade

Liza: it's 3 am

AHam: and....?

Johnny: nO OREOS  WE  ARE GOING TO S L E E P

Liza: im here

AHam: and you couldn't announce that verbally??

Liza: too tired,,,hold me

Johnny: you literally just crushed my legs you like,,,aggressively plopped onto the bed

Liza: fuck off

Johnny: ily guys gn

AHam: ily2 <3

Liza: ily3 <3

\------------------------------------

TJazz: how do you tolerate your boyfriend

Liza: which one

TJazz: both of them

Liza: bc they are precious  and like 10x better thsn your bfs

TJazz: i wiLL FUCK YOU UP

Liza: woahwoah calm down edgelord im kidding

Liza: james and aaron r p cool

Liza: cooler than u at least

Brrrrr:  excuse you

Liza: since when were you in this chat

Liza: is jame here too

Jemmy: yes hello

Liza: hi

Jemmy: im currently watching your boyfriends lip-syncing to our love is god from heathers

TJazz: in the middle of the office

Brrrrr: how do they still have jobs

TJazz: you know alex is super gay for gwash

Jemmy: true

Liza: true

Brrrrr: wait what

Liza: shit

Liza: abort mission

TJazz: aLEX IS GAY FOR GEORGE

Liza: NO I WAS KIDDING 

Jemmy: alex is gay for georGE,,,

Brrrrr: my boyfriends are so fucking immature i s2g

Liza: i relate

 ------------------------------------

AHam: which one of you  fuckers told the SMFDR i liked george

Liza: smfdr?

AHam: thomas, james, burr

Liza: oh. that,,,,may have been me

AHam: eLIZA

Liza: I THOUGHT THEY KNEW I WAS KIDDING IM SO SORRY ILY

AHam: ily2 

Johnny: straight people

AHam: john ,,, im bi

Liza: jOHN YOURE STRAIGHT FOR ME AND YOU KNOW IT

Johnny: that's true,,,,

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments are appreciated, tell me if you'd like to see more! <3


End file.
